Possibility
by genpad
Summary: When a relationship ends, memories can often be the things that hurt the most. This is a story of one such set of memories.


Kevin sat down on the chair in his room and stared out of the window. He just sat there and stared. Nothing else, just stared out of the window.

Samandriel had left. He had gone back to heaven saying that it was for the best. An angel loving a human was dangerous for Kevin. He said that the other angels were after him for loving a human in the first place. He was afraid of Kevin getting hurt, and the only way to fix this was for him to return to heaven and leave Kevin behind.

Kevin knew that this parting between them was for good. Samandriel wasn't coming back. He couldn't deal with this. Crying and screaming, he locked himself in his room. His mother brought food up to his room, but he barely touched any of it. Nothing seemed important to him anymore. He had lost the love of his life, and everything was worthless now.

Sam had even come up and tried to coax him to come around and hang out with he and Dean some. Kevin had just shook his head, and pulled his legs up to his chest as he curled up in a ball on his bed. Everyone had tried everything, but nothing seemed to snap him out of it.

Three months went by and nothing changed. Kevin's mood hadn't changed, his feelings for Samandriel hadn't changed, and the feel of being abandoned by him was just as strong as the day he left for heaven, leaving Kevin alone for the final time.

Kevin went through looked at pictures that he'd taken during happier times. Times when the end of what he and Samandriel shared wasn't in sight. The thought that it all could suddenly end never even crossed his mind.

Samandriel had promised forever to him. Well, forever had come and gone, and it left Kevin a total mess.

Sometimes Kevin wondered if Samandriel ever thought about him in the same way that Kevin thought about him. Kevin doubted it since Samandriel had left him here all alone. If Samandriel had cared for him in the way he thought he did, then he would be here lying by Kevin's side, holding him, whispering sweet words into his ear, loving him. It should have been like that. It shouldn't have ended the way that it did. It just wasn't fair.

One day Kevin got up from his chair. He took one last look out of his window, turned, and picked up the photo albums filled of memories of him and Samandriel. He flipped through it one last time before he ripped up each pictures. Tears streamed down his face as he destroyed each memory that he held so dear.

When he was done, he threw the ripped pieces of their memories in this trash can, and threw what was left of the photo album across the room.

He was sobbing as he began to let go of it all. It was so hard, but his angel was gone, and he was never coming back. It finally dawned on him that he had to let go in order to move on. He wanted to wipe every single memory of Samandriel from his mind, but he knew that he would always remember everything about his angel. Maybe one day it wouldn't hurt as bad as it did right then.

He wiped the tears from his face as he picked up his phone and dialed Sam's number. With a shaky voice, he told Sam that he was ready. He was ready to leave it all behind and move on. Sam said that he would be over in 10 minutes to pick him up and they would go to the library, hang out with Dean, or just go catch a movie. Anything that sounded good to Kevin. He thanked Sam and hung up his phone.

With one last look at the ripped up pieces of this memory, he left his room, and shut the door behind him.

On the other side of his room, Samandriel stood, hidden from Kevin, and walked over to the trash can. He looked down at their memories Kevin had thrown away and something from his face dripped down his face. Could angels cry? Samandriel didn't know, but he did now know that they could feel pain, and this pain felt like nothing ever he had experienced in his whole existence. Angels weren't supposed to feel this, but somehow he was the exception to this rule.

Samandriel had always hoped that there was a possibility that he could return and resume what he and Kevin had before he left, but he knew that chance was now about as possible as their ripped up memories in the trash can.

It was over, and all each of them had was the memories of once was, and the pain of what could have been.

Samandriel silently followed Kevin and Sam to the library. He listen to them quietly talking, and when Sam had left for a moment, Samandriel walked without a sound to where Kevin was sitting. Kevin couldn't see him, of course. He had made sure that Kevin couldn't see him and he replayed the though Kevin had once had of wishing that he could forever erase Samandriel from his mind.

Samandriel placed two fingers to Kevin's forehead, and Kevin slightly jumped at the invisible touch. He frowned for a moment thinking that there was something important that he should remember, but it was gone from his mind. He shrugged and kept on reading the book that was in front of him. Whatever he was forgetting couldn't be that important if he forgot it in the first place.

Samandriel gently placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder before stepping back and taking one last look at the human he loved so much, and was willing to do anything for. Even willing to erase every memory that had once meant everything to them. It was the least he could do for Kevin. Kevin deserved peace, and he could give that to him. He did give that to him.

Samandriel would never forget Kevin for the rest of his existence. There wasn't even a way that he could. Before Samandriel left Earth for the last time, he pulled out of his pocket the one picture Kevin hadn't ripped up. A small smile formed on his face right before he destroyed the picture.

Samandriel didn't need a picture to remember Kevin by. Kevin's memory was a part of him now, and that was something that he could never get rid of.

He left Earth and went back to heaven. That was the last time he would ever see Earth. Years passed and the memory of Samandriel and Kevin were forgotten by time. Forgotten as they should be. Forgotten as they would always be.

Sometime love survives into eternity. This love did not, but then again, everything has an end, and this was the end of the memory of what Kevin and Samandriel once had, and the end of the hope of what they could have had. Their hope had died, and with that their memory had died.


End file.
